


A Pretty Kitty

by dancerjb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has always been Adam's pretty kitty on tour, then Tommy has an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I've just borrowed them for this fic.

Tommy could hear someone calling him, why couldn’t he answer them? What was stopping him? He started to move his head but it hurt like hell.

  
“Adam, hey Adam, wake up. Tommy’s stiring.”

“Nngh, what?”

“It’s Tommy….”

“What’s happened has something happened whilst I’ve been asleep?”

“No honey, Tommy he just moved.”

Adam was at Tommy’s side quicker than you could say Glam Nation Tour. “Tommy, hey Glitterbaby, wake up, please. I need you to come back to me. Please Tommy.”

“Mmm where….ngh hurts…where am I?”

“Hey, baby you’re gonna be alright.” Adam leant down and brushed his lips against Tommy’s forehead.

“Where….where am I?”

“You’re in hospital vayvee, you had a bit of an accident.”

“When…how?”

“Tuesday night. We went to that club, remember?”

“Mmm sort of. I….” Tommy tried to move, “shit…hurts.”

“Don’t move Tommy Joe, you’ve got a deep laceration to the back of your head. You were kept in to monitor concussion, but the doctors say that once you’ve had something to drink you can go home. Well home to the tour bus.”

“And baby you’re gonna stay in my room so I can keep an eye on you. I don’t want you to stay awake because you’re worried about your injury. I want to look after you.” Adam reached for Tommy’s hand and held on lacing their fingers together.

Sutan smiled as he saw his two favourite people holding hands. He wasn’t the only one to see that there was something between these two, but as usual Adam and Tommy were the last to admit that they had feelings for each other.

Tommy tightened his grip and smiled he loved being part of this big family on tour and he loved spending time with Adam. They had become closer these last few weeks, their kisses in Fever becoming more intense. Tommy had desperately wanted to admit to Adam that he had feelings for him but after Adam had told the world that Tommy was straight, how could he now say that he was _bendy_.

  
“I’ll be ok Adam, don’t want to….”

  
“I know you will and I’m going to make sure of it. I was scared baby, scared that you weren’t going to pull through.” Adam looked at Sutan a look passing between them that Tommy couldn’t understand.

  
Tommy tried to sit up, “nngh…fuck, that hurt. What aren’t you telling me guys? If there’s something I should know then please…I’m not gonna break I’m tough…well sort of at the moment.” He smiled hoping that he could lighten the atmosphere that had suddenly descended in his room.

  
“What do you remember?”

  
“Um…just we were dancing, or rather you were and were trying to guide me but…”

  
“After that baby…what is the last thing you can remember?”

  
Tommy inched his way up into a sitting position, Adam and Sutan wanting to help but unsure of what to do. He closed his eyes when pain shot through him. He wanted to hold his head, thinking it was going to drop off, but he didn’t want to worry Adam and Sutan anymore. “I remember leaving the club, waiting for the car to take us back to the buses so we could move on to the next town, then….um…it kinda goes a bit fuzzy. I thought I heard a growl but in the middle of the town…what the fuck happened Adam? Please I need to know.”

  
Adam looked at Sutan again.

  
“Adam! Please you’ve never lied to me before please don’t start now. Tell. Me. The. Truth!”

  
“Ok baby, but you’ve got to promise me you’re not going to worry.” He squeezed Tommy’s hand again.

  
“I promise. Now come on….tell me.”

  
“We had to wait for the car longer than normal as he’d got stuck in a traffic jam. As far as we know it was because a panther had escaped from the zoo. The police had closed the roads off and Mick couldn’t get through. He had to take some of the longer back streets to get to us.”

  
“Ok, but that doesn’t explain why I’m here with a head full of jack hammers and you and Sutan standing over me like I’m some sort of broken china. Come on Adam, it’s me…you know your badass bassist with the horror tats. So….what else is there?”

  
“Um…well….”

  
“You had better tell him Adam, he’s not going to leave it until you do.”

  
“K, but don’t get pissed Tommy….promise me?” Tommy nodded and winced. “Well that escaped panther it…um….well it made its way towards where we were and well just as Mick arrived with the car it leapt from the alleyway and landed on you. You bashed your head on the open door of the car and before we could frighten it off it bit you on your thigh.”

  
“What the fuck?”

  
“Tommy, hey baby stop worrying. The doctors have said it was only superficial and your head wound is deeper than the bite. But we’ve got to keep an eye on both just in case they become infected. If that happens we have to take you to the nearest hospital.”

  
“Great, so not only have I got the worst motherfucker headache but my leg is shot too. Look Adam, I don’t want to be a burden I’ve a feeling I’m not going to be able to sleep so I’ll stay….”

  
“No you won’t Glitterbaby, you are staying with me in my b… room.” He nearly said bed then remembered Sutan was with them. “I’ll get a Futon and I’ll sleep on that you can spread out in my bed.”

  
“I wouldn’t dream of kicking you out of your bed you can…”

  
“For goodness sake boys, stop pussyfooting around and both of you share the bed, we know you both want to?”

  
Adam and Tommy stopped talking and looked at Sutan. Adam was the first to talk.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Oh come on honey when are you going to admit to yourselves that Adam you’ve got the hots for your pretty kitty and Tommy correct me if I’m wrong but you’ve got the hots for boss man here?”

  
Tommy blushed and looked down at his hand in Adam’s. Adam looked from Sutan to Tommy and when he saw the blond blush his blood supply decided to take its own course of action and head southwards.

  
“I….erm….Sutan?”

  
“Stop with the innocent looks. Everyone can see that Tommy is your type and the way you look at him….well, aren’t you going to say anything?”  
Adam squeezed Tommy’s hand. “You know me too well Sutan, but Tommy’s….well he’s….”

  
“No I’m not.”

  
“Huh?....Not what?”

  
“You were going to say straight, weren’t you?” Adam looked at the blond and nodded his head. “I let you believe that because when we met I’d just ended a relationship with a girl, then when you kissed me on the AMA’s and you told the world….well I couldn’t go back on what you’d said otherwise the press would have had a field day, saying I’d tricked you into kissing me, only auditioned for your band because I wanted in your pants. Adam I’m bi, and if that upsets you because I didn’t tell you the truth then I’m sorry, and I’ll leave if you want me to.”

  
Adam leant over and kissed Tommy gently on the lips. “You will not leave me, not now I’ve found you. No it doesn’t upset me, but why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

  
“I’m sorry. All the fans, the press, Lane, everyone was convinced I was straight and I didn’t want to sound as though I’d been lying all this time.”

  
“Oh Tommy. Look, we’ll talk about this once you’re well again, you’re still in pain and I want you to get better as quickly as possible.” Adam looked at Sutan who smiled “I….erm….if you want to I’d erm….well I’d….”

  
“What he’s trying to say Tommy is he wants to take you to bed and fuck you six ways till Sunday!” Sutan blurted out.

  
Adam choked and Tommy laughed. “Ouch! Please don’t make me laugh it hurts when I do.” He looked lovingly at Adam, “If you want to….erm I’d….well I’d like to see where this….” He squeezed Adam’s hand, lifted it and kissed his fingers, “goes, I’ve not really been with men before, yes I’ve fooled around, you know hand job, but not really anything else.”

  
“Baby, if you want to try us then we’ll go at your pace and if there’s ever anything you’re not comfortable with then we’ll stop. Now all we need is for you to get better and we can go back to the bus.”

  
“What have the doctors said?”

  
“They were worried about your concussion but now you’ve come around they may let you home with me if I promise to look after you. Sutan, can you find a doctor and see when we can take him home.”

  
“Oh so that’s an excuse to get rid of me? Find a doctor so you can kiss your kitty better.” Adam blushed and Tommy smiled feeling his blood supply heading in a southerly direction. “Ok, I’ll leave you to chat.” Sutan laughed as he left the room.

  
“Tommy I…."

  
“Shut up Adam and kiss me….please.”

  
Adam smiled, leant in and kissed Tommy gently.

  
“Is that all you’ve got? I want a proper kiss.”

  
“Don’t want to hurt you baby.”

  
“You’re not going to, now fucking kiss me rock star.”

  
Adam leant down and gently kissed Tommy again, this time skirting his tongue over the blonds lips. Tommy immediately opened up and allowed Adam’s tongue to explore his mouth. Finding Tommys tongue Adam duelled with it before pulling away when the need to breathe over took them.

  
“Wow.”

  
“Been wanting to do that for a long time baby, you don’t know what you do to me. Every time I kissed you in Fever I wanted more, but knowing I couldn’t I didn’t take it any further.”

  
“Sshh, we’ve wasted enough time, once I’m better we can see where this goes. I want you to show me what I’ve been missing Adam, I want you.”

  
Tommy reached up and grabbed hold of Adam’s shirt and pulled him down to his level to kiss him again. They pulled apart quickly when they heard a cough at the door.

  
“Erm, excuse me boys.” Sutan had a doctor in tow. “I managed to find Doctor Craig here, he’s going to check your boy over and tell us when we can take him home.”

  
Adam stood up, “thank you Doctor, for everything you’ve done for Tommy.”

  
“That’s my job Mr Lambert, now if you don’t mind I’d like to examine Mr Ratliff here and make sure he’s ok.”

  
Adam leant down and kissed Tommy quickly, squeezed his hand and left the room with Sutan.

  
Sutan put a hand on Adam’s shoulder, “he’s going to be ok honey, he’s got you to look after him now. And if I know you, you’ll make sure he’s comfortable and has everything he needs.”

  
“Yeah, I will, I….I….”

  
“You what?”

  
“Oh, just that I want him to be ok to play for me again.”

  
Sutan wasn’t convinced that was what Adam was going to say in the first place but he went with it. “I know you do and he will be. Let’s get him back on the bus and on our way then you can pamper him and love him and….” Sutan saw Adam blush at the word love and knew that his best friend was falling hard for the cute blond guitarist.

  
The doctor came out of the room, “Ok Mr Lambert if you promise me no exertion for the next couple of days for Mr Ratliff, you can take him home with you once the discharge papers have been signed.”

  
“I promise. I’m going to let him stay in my room so I can keep an eye on him, I promise I won’t allow him to move very far.”

  
“How long will he have to stay in bed?”

  
“Mr….?”  
“Amrul. Sutan, I’m their friend.”

  
“He doesn’t have to stay in bed, just make sure he doesn’t do anything too strenuous, I don’t want him tearing the stitches.”

  
“So he won’t be able to play for me?”

  
“What does he do Mr Lambert?”

  
Adam looked at the doctor clearly this man wasn’t into listening to music. “He’s my bassist and I’m currently half way through my world tour. We have one more concert here in the US then we go to Asia.”

  
“Ah I see. Well if you can find someone else for your concert here then he should be fit enough to play for you once you reach Asia.”

  
Adam smiled. “Thank you doctor. So erm….when can we sign the discharge papers?”

  
“I’ll just go and sort them out for you now. Should take me about fifteen minutes.” The doctor smiled and walked off.

  
Adam grinned, and Sutan laughed. “Go, go and tell your kitty that he’s coming home. I’ll go down and wait in the foyer. I’ll ring the rest of them to let them know Tommy’s coming home.” He squeezed Adam’s arm and smiled as his friend bounced into Tommy’s room.

  
“Hey Glitterbaby, you’re coming home. Doc has said you have to rest, I’ll have to find another bass player for our last concert here but you’ll be ok for Asia.” Adam exclaimed all in one breath.

  
Tommy smiled, but Adam noticed it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

  
“What for baby?”

  
“For not telling you sooner, for getting hurt, for you having to….”

  
“Tommy….hey baby stop right there. I just want you to be well again. I’m not angry that you didn’t tell me sooner, I’m just pleased you want to give us a go. As for getting hurt, it wasn’t your fault so stop worrying and just let me look after you.” He stroked the side of Tommy’s face and leant down to kiss him.

  
“Oh…I’m sorry….erm.”

  
Adam looked up and saw the doctor at the door. “It’s ok, I was just telling Tommy that he can come home.”

  
“Yeah as soon as these papers are signed.”

  
Tommy grinned, this time the brightness reached his eyes. He held out his hand for the papers and signed where the doctor instructed.

  
“Ok gentlemen you can go home. Mr Lambert, enjoy the rest of your tour. And Mr Ratliff….”

  
“Mmm?”

  
“Let Mr Lambert look after you, you need the rest.”

  
“Oh I intend to let Mr Lambert take very good care of me.” Tommy grinned and looked at Adam raising an eyebrow in playfulness.

  
The doctor laughed and left the two men to sort themselves out ready to leave.

  
^V^

  
When they arrived back at the buses there was a welcoming committee waiting for them. Each of the band and the dancers gently hugged Tommy and welcomed him home.

  
“How are you feeling TJ?” Cam asked.

  
“Like I’ve got a building site in my head and my leg has been chewed up and spat out.”

  
“Your bunk is ready for you, Isaac has moved up and he’s swapped his gear with yours.”

  
“Oh he’s not going to need his bunk, thanks Monte.”

  
They all looked at Adam and then at Tommy, all with questions none of them dared to ask.

  
Adam looked at Tommy who nodded and took Adam’s hand in his. “He’s erm….well he’s staying in my room with me. We’re….well we’re going…..”

  
“What these two idiots are trying to say,” butted in Sutan, “is that they are together and ….”

  
He couldn’t get anything else out as everyone squealed and hugged Adam and gently hugged Tommy.

  
“Finally, we were wondering how long it would take the both of you to see sense.” Monte clapped Adam on the back and laughed and walked off.

  
“How? What? When?”

  
“Tommy we’ve all see how the pair of you look longingly at each other and if you hadn’t sorted yourselves out before we reached Asia we were going to nominate someone to bash your heads together.”

  
“Thanks Isaac, thought you were my friend?”

  
“I am Tommy boy, but you’ve both been walking around like someone kicked your puppy. We just want to see you happy and being together is what _is_ going to make you happy.” Isaac winked and he too left them alone.

  
One by one they all drifted off leaving Adam, Tommy and Sutan in the lounge area of the bus.

  
“Ok I’m going to take my kitty to bed.” Adam blushed realising what he’d said. “I…um…fuck, you know what I mean.”

  
“Yeah honey I do. Now go, the pair of you and relax. We’ve got a long journey ahead of us and your kitty needs his sleep. Go look after him.” Sutan hugged both of them and went to the kitchen area to get a coffee.

  
“Come on then baby, let’s get you settled. You can sleep, I’ll watch over you.”

  
“Adam?”

  
“Yeah baby?”

  
“Don’t want you to sleep on the floor, want you to sleep with me. Please?”

  
“Of course I will. I won’t do anything I’ll just make sure you’re ok.”

  
“I want you to hold me whilst I sleep. I’ll feel safer if I know you’re there. That’s um…well um… if you don’t mind.”

  
“Oh Tommy of course I don’t mind. I want to hold you and never let you go.” Adam put his arm around Tommy’s shoulders and they made their way to the back of the bus, to Adam’s bedroom.

  
Once there, Adam started to take his clothes off, but stopped when he saw Tommy watching him.

  
“I won’t get undressed if you don’t want me to.”

  
“Yeah I want you to, you’re gorgeous and I love looking at your freckles. It’s just….I’m, well I’m skinny and….”

  
“You Tommy Joe Ratliff are beautiful and never let anyone else tell you any different.” Adam gently pulled Tommy to him and kissed him.

  
They stripped down to their boxers and climbed under the duvet. Adam pulled Tommy to him spooning behind him.

  
“Hmph, I’m always going to be the little spoon in this relationship then am I?” Tommy laughed and felt Adam laugh along with him.

  
“Sleep baby, we can talk about our relationship when we’ve both rested.”

  
Adam couldn’t sleep, he watched and listened to Tommy’s breathing, only relaxing when his breaths evened out and he knew Tommy was asleep. It wasn’t long afterwards that Adam too fell asleep.

  
^V^

  
Adam was woken by frantic movements from the tiny blond he was curled around. He hugged him closer but the more he hugged the more Tommy squirmed in his arms.

  
“Ssshh baby, you’re safe now. Relax, sleep. It’s the best thing for you.” He stroked Tommy’s hair and he seemed to quieten down. Adam kissed the back of his best friends neck and smiled. “Soon baby, we’re going to be lovers” he whispered. Tommy moaned at Adam’s words and relaxed a bit more. Adam continued to listen to his breathing and when it evened out again he fell asleep.

  
Adam didn’t know how long he’d been asleep but he woke shivering to the sound of mewling. He opened his eyes but Tommy was gone, the duvet had been pushed down and was pooled around his knees.

  
“Tommy. Hey baby, you in the bathroom?” Adam listened but got no answer. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. Opening the door he peered inside. No Tommy. He was beginning to get worried.

  
“Tommy, look if I’ve done something…..” he stopped, he heard a mewling again. Then the duvet moved.

  
Carefully he inched his way to the bed, not wanting to scare away what was hiding underneath the covers. He was still worried about Tommy, but needed to see what was in his bed. He gently pulled back the duvet and saw the cutest black kitten curled up in the middle of the bed.

  
“Aw hello pretty kitty, where did you come from?” Adam reached down and picked the kitten up. He cradled it and the kitten snuggled into his arms.

  
“I wish Tommy was here he’d….” Adam stopped. Tommy gone, kitten appeared. No it couldn’t be, it was all myth, wasn’t it?

  
The kitten meowed and snuggled against Adam again.

  
“This has got to be a dream, this can’t be happening. I thought all the stories about were creatures were myths, just stories.” Adam sat down on the bed, placing the kitten on his lap.

  
The kitten looked up at Adam and meowed. It snuggled into his thighs and moved higher up in his lap. “Oh kitty what do you want?” The kitten moved further up and snuggled against Adam’s junk. “Erm….please be careful pretty, you erm, don’t want to….” Adam really wanted to move the black fur ball away from his dick, but as it got closer his dick had other ideas and twitched.

  
The kitten moved closer and licked Adam through his boxers, then it curled up and went to sleep. Adam daren’t move, he didn’t want claws sticking in his now sensitive member but he wanted to get more comfortable on the bed. He went to pick up the kitten and it mewled.

  
“Sorry, but I need to get comfortable, you’re gorgeous but my legs are getting colder and going numb from not moving.” He shook his head, why was he talking to the kitten, it didn’t understand him….did it?

  
The ball of fluff seemed to understand and moved onto the bed. Looking with sad eyes at Adam. Eyes that seemed familiar to the singer.

  
Adam climbed onto the bed and lay down at which point the kitten crawled up and lay across his chest curling up and going to sleep.

  
Adam stroked it rubbing it’s ears and it began to purr. “Ok, so if those stories are true you are now a were cat and it was caused by that bite on your leg. Oh Tommy, what are we going to do? We need to find someone to help you, help us understand what is going on here.”

  
The kitten purred and went to sleep. Adam just lay watching it sleep. He smiled to himself, his pretty kitty was really a pretty kitty, but how were they going to tell the others? Maybe they wouldn’t have to, maybe if they found someone who knew about these things they would be able to tell them how long this would last or if it was going to be permanent.

  
^V^

  
Adam woke to the sunlight streaming through the bus window. He felt a heavy weight on his chest and opened his eyes to see Tommy staring at him.

  
“Um morning Adam. I erm…. I think something happened to me last night. I….I think you know what I am now.”

  
“So I wasn’t dreaming? You really did change into a black kitten?” Tommy nodded. “But how? What are we going to do?”

  
“I was having a dream, well more of a nightmare really, about the accident and being bitten by that panther. The next thing I know I’m tangled in the duvet and can’t move. Then you wake up and start shouting me, I couldn’t answer you because of….well, being a kitten. I think the nightmare, the bite and being scared all contributed to me changing. But I’m not sure how I got back to being me.”

  
“We need to find someone who can help us sort this out. We’re heading for Puyallup so let’s see if there’s anyone there who can help us.” Tommy crawled off Adam and hid under the duvet. “Hey baby don’t.”

  
“But I’m sorry Adam you don’t want a boyfriend who’s a were cat. I don’t think it would be a good idea for us to start something now.”

  
Adam grabbed his laptop and quickly got back onto the bed, pulling the covers off Tommy he curled an arm around the blonds shoulders and opened his laptop. “Don’t ever say that baby, I want you, have done since you auditioned and this kitty thing is not going to change how I feel about you. So stop with the apologising and come here and help me look.”

  
Tommy snuggled into Adam’s side, he had to admit it did feel good.

  
Adam googled were cat and was surprised at how many sites there were. He clicked on one that looked as though it could be genuine and was surprised to see that the person lived in LA.

  
“Hey we have a break after Asia, so let’s see what this person says and then arrange to go and meet him or her.”

  
“I should just let you go to Asia without me.”

  
“Thomas Joseph Ratliff. I want you with me all the time. If you can’t play then we’ll find someone else to stand in for a while, we’ll say you’re not well, but I am not letting you out of my sight until this is sorted out.”

  
“Thank you. I don’t want to be on my own, but I didn’t think you’d want me anymore.”

  
Adam pulled him closer and they read the information on the site. There was a telephone number so Adam decided that he couldn’t wait until they got back from Asia he wanted answers now.

  
An hour later he came off the phone and Tommy looked at him with questioning eyes.

  
“Well, what did they say?”

  
“Ok.” Adam turned to face Tommy. “She said that because it wasn’t a deep bite and you’d only turned into a kitten, there was no way you’d turn into a panther.”

  
“Fuck, that’s reassuring. But?”

  
“But, I’m sorry baby you are now a were kitty and there’s nothing we can do about it. You’re….no we’re just going to have to live with it. The one thing she did say that would help you is that it might only happen when you are having a nightmare. And I’m going to make sure you never have another one.  But she also said that in time you will be able to control when you change to a kitty....well that's if you want to.  She said if that's what you did want we should go see her when the tour's over and she'd help you understand what is happening to you.  Besides, I love you and….” Adam stopped.

  
“You….you love me?”

  
“Yeah Tommy I do. I didn’t want to frighten you off last night saying it, but yeah I love you with all my heart and I’m going to look after you.”

  
Tommy pulled Adam in for a kiss, his tongue asking entrance to Adam’s mouth. It went from soft and chaste to hot and frantic. Pulling away Tommy smiled.

  
“What?”

  
“I love you too Babyboy. Now I think last night you promised to show me what it’s like to be with you properly.”

  
“But what about your head wound?”

  
“Fuck that, I want you, and I want you now. If I can live with being a kitten when I get nightmares, I’m sure I can live with a headache from the stitches I have. Now Lambert are you going to fuck me or do I have to scratch your eyes out?  Meow!”

  
“I’m not fucking you Tommy, but I will make love to you. As for being a kitty well you're my pretty kitty anyway aren’t you?” he pulled Tommy closer and started to kiss him.

  
Pushing Tommy down on the bed Adam smiled as he watched as the blond removed his boxers noticing his dick was already in on the action.

“Mmm you are beautiful Tommy and I can’t wait to feel you from the inside.”

  
“Stop your chat and get naked then, I’m not going to wait all day. If you’re not going to play with me then this kitty will play with himself.”

  
Adam placed his laptop on the floor out of the way and removed his own boxers. Tommy licked his lips at the sight of Adam’s length already hard, just waiting to get inside him.

  
Adam leant down and kissed Tommy, his hand gently caressing Tommy’s side, moving up to his chest and down his arm.

  
Tommy moaned and felt Adam’s dick twitch. “You just gonna stroke me or….” Tommy couldn’t say anything else Adam’s tongue was in his mouth duelling with his own.

  
Slowly their hips rocked against one another and Tommy could feel their dicks rubbing together. Tommy couldn’t tell whether the sounds coming from his mouth were words or just noises, but Adam didn’t seem to mind the more noise he made the faster their rocking got.

  
“Fuck, need you to put your gorgeous big dick in me. And I need it right now.”

  
“You sure about this baby?”

  
“Wouldn’t have said if I wasn’t, now come on Adam please….”

  
Adam reached to the bedside cabinet, found what he was looking for and placed the condom and the lube on the pillow beside them. He looked into the gorgeous brown eyes and waited. Tommy nodded he was ready so Adam expertly opened the lube with one hand and applied some to his fingers. Reaching down he stroked Tommy’s length and then moved his hand around to find his hole.

  
Tommy tensed, “sshh baby, not going to hurt you. If you want me to stop just say so and I will.”

  
“No…don’t want you to stop, was just cold that’s all, wasn’t expecting it.”

  
Adam gently teased the muscle around the entrance to his lover and when he felt Tommy relax more he inserted a finger.

  
“Nnngh….fuck that feels….good.”

  
Adam smiled “so tight, so beautiful, just wait until you have my dick pushing in to you, gonna make it so good for you baby.”

  
Tommy moaned as Adam added another finger stretching him gently trying not to hurt him. As he pulled out he brushed against Tommy’s prostate.

  
“Fuck…what…shit that felt good.”

  
“Mmm I know baby, gonna make you scream my name when you come for me.”

  
Adam kissed him and gently pushed in a third finger. Tommy wasn’t sure what to do, pull away from the feeling or push down onto Adam’s fingers. He hadn’t realised it would feel this good.

  
“Adam….please….need you in me….now.”

  
Adam pulled his fingers out and Tommy felt empty. “Put your legs around my waist, gonna make it easier for me or you can lie on your stomach.”

  
“No, want to watch as you come, want to see what I’m doing to you.” Tommy didn’t notice Adam had rolled the condom on but he felt the head of Adam’s large dick at his entrance and was worried that he wouldn’t be able to take all of him.

  
Adam knelt and lined his length up with Tommy’s hole and gently pushed in a short way. He knew Tommy had never done this before and he didn’t want to hurt him. He remembered the first time he’d bottomed for someone and it wasn’t a good experience.

  
“What you stopped for Babyboy? I’m not gonna break.”

  
Adam pushed further in smiling when Tommy’s head went back into the pillow the look of bliss on the blonds face. He stopped again, until Tommy opened his eyes and glared at him. Gently Adam gave one final push and was fully seated inside his lover. Stopping to give them both time to breathe and get used to the sensation he smiled down at Tommy. Slowly he began pulling out, not wanting to hurt Tommy any more than he already was with his head wound.

  
Tommy reached up and grabbed hold of Adam’s shoulders, blunt finger nails digging into soft freckled flesh. He pulled him down and kissed him roughly, letting him know that he was ok and wanted more.

  
Adam began moving faster, sweat glistening on both their bodies as they moved as one. He looked down at Tommy, his eyes were closed, his mouth open, sounds coming from the blond that only made Adam move quicker.

  
“Open your eyes baby, want to see you when you come for me just on my dick. Not going to touch you I know you want it this way.”

  
Tommy looked at his lover, why had they waited so long, this was where he belonged. What had Adam said? It didn’t matter he was a were cat, he loved him anyway. Yeah and Tommy loved Adam.

  
“Not….nngh…not gonna last much longer….gonna….” Tommy came, warm sticky liquid spurting over his stomach. He tightened the muscles around Adam and moaned out Adam’s name as he did so.

  
Adam’s heart was beating fast, he loved the look on Tommy’s face as he came and the tightness around his length only made him love the blond more. He kept pushing into his gorgeous lover and within seconds of Tommy coming Adam came too.

  
Tommy felt Adam shudder and knew that it wouldn’t be long before he came. He looked up into Adam’s eyes and saw nothing but love, tenderness and heat.

  
Adam continued to thrust through his orgasm only slowing down when it became too painful. He didn’t pull out straight away. “Oh baby you are amazing.”

  
“So you’d want to do that again?”

  
“Not right now, don’t think I have the energy to go again just yet but give me a few minutes and then….” He laughed.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“What for?”

  
“For loving me even though I’m now a were kitty.”

  
“Hey I’ve been calling you my pretty kitty for most of this tour, I’m not going to stop now. Only I’m not going to explain why I call you that. It’s not my place.”

  
“You mean you don’t want the rest to know?”

  
“I mean, if you want to tell them then that’s up to you. I know they won’t think anything less of you if you do tell them, but likewise if you don’t want to tell them, then I’m not going to say anything.”

  
“Let’s just see how we get on with it. If I have any more nightmares and I change again, well then maybe I will think about telling them. But if I tell them and I don’t change anymore, then they’re going to think I’ve been drinking too much.  Plus I'd like to see what that woman has to say about me controlling when I change.  But that's not going to happen until after the tour, so let's just leave it for now, unless it becomes too much of a problem.

”  
Adam pulled out slowly and Tommy suddenly felt empty. Adam removed the condom, tied it off and put it in the trash bin.

  
“Whatever happens, I’m never letting you go. Not now I’ve finally got you in my bed.”

  
“Good, because I’m not going anywhere. And when I do change I want you to pet me like you were doing earlier when you didn’t realise it was me.”

  
“K, but you’ve got to promise me one thing.”

  
“mmm”

  
“If I put you on my lap, you won’t lick my dick, well not when anyone else is around. You can lick it any other time you want.” He giggled.

  
“Mmm I might just do that and not in my kitty form either.”

  
Adam raised an eyebrow and grinned, “Come on, let’s go shower and go for breakfast. We’ll keep this to ourselves for now, my pretty kitty.”

  
“Meow!”

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for zazajb, thank you bb for making me smile and relax this week.


End file.
